


Lucy: Caught

by slaysvamps



Series: Lucy Reynolds Chronicles [3]
Category: World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Vampire: The Masquerade - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaysvamps/pseuds/slaysvamps
Summary: On a job for the prince of Flint, Lucy's cover is blown.





	Lucy: Caught

_And I’ll die without regret_  
_For the wars I’ve fought_  
_ Jon Bon Jovi – Miracle_

I crept up the stairs behind Ian, careful to keep to the shadows. I entered the apartment just behind him, contemptuous of his lack of perception, as he never heard me. He closed the door, and I struck. My knife drove deep into his chest, carving a gash that easily reached his heart. He had no time to fight me before the torpor struck him. I drew back with the knife and cut his head from his body.

I spun at a noise in the hall and ran through a doorway into another room. I heard Michael, Brenda and Antonio enter the apartment, Brenda gasping in surprise when they saw Ian lying on the kitchen floor. I backed further in the room, looking around anxiously for an escape route. I moved into the bathroom when the others came toward the bedroom. I examined the window, but it didn’t open.

Believing the others to be occupied, I picked up the wastebasket and threw it at the window. It shattered rather easily, but before I could exit, strong hands grabbed me from behind and threw me up against the wall. The lights came on and I stared stunned up at Michael while he returned my look with one of amazement.

It was too late to change my appearance, and I had no explanation for a child’s presence in the apartment. I was forced to let them to see me as I truly was.

“She’s Kindred,” Antonio barked angrily.

I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes; of course, I was Kindred.

Michael shook me quickly, bringing my attention back to his face. “When did this happen?” he demanded. “Who did this to you?”

I smiled. “I have been like this a long time, Michael,” I told him.

“Who were you after?” Brenda asked me.

I glanced at her. “MacBeth,” I told her. “I couldn’t let him get the box, under any circumstances.”

“What is your true guise?” he demanded, his hands tightening painfully on my shoulders.

“As you see,” I replied in a level voice. I waited for the pity I knew my words would cause, somehow reluctant to see that emotion in his eyes.

He shook me again, harder. I gritted my teeth to prevent my canines from dropping; Stuart didn’t want these three harmed for now, and I knew that they had no idea who I worked for.

“Why?” he growled.

I looked up at him with my innocent child’s face. “Everyone trusts a child,” I said softly.

That seemed to strike a nerve, and I read pain in his eyes. I wanted to tell him that he needed to grow up. I’ve known for a long time that you can’t trust anyone except yourself, but apparently that was a lesson he hadn’t yet learned.

For a moment I saw fury replace the pain and worried that I would have to hurt him in order to get away. Then, suddenly he pushed me toward the broken window. Seizing the opportunity, I jumped through the opening and fell the two stories to the ground unhurt. I ran to the car I had parked nearby and within moments I was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My gaming group has always played fast and loose with the White Wolf rules, including lots of things we see in various TV shows, movies and books. We were playing mostly in the late 1990s and early 2000s so we use/used the editions available at that time. 
> 
> We also threw all the 'By Night' rules out of the window and created our own rulers in our cities. Some of the cannon White Wolf characters may show up from time to time, but don't expect them to be like the books. 
> 
> I'll be separating these stories both by character and by city, so some stories may be listed under multiple Series under my profile here on AO3. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning more about our world 'After Dark' please visit my website at www.whendarknessfalls.net.


End file.
